


Social Anxiety

by Fluffypandas



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pyro is a precious Cinnamon roll, Social Anxiety, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypandas/pseuds/Fluffypandas
Summary: Sniper doesn't hate human interaction, he just doesn't know how to interact with people. So Pyro decides to help.Or in which Snipers just shy and socially awkward and Pyro is a sweetheart.





	Social Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff with Sniper and pyro cause yes.

Pyro had been watching the Sniper for awhile now.

Engineer always said that staring at people was rude but Pyro couldn't help it! He was curious as to why Sniper wanted to stand so far away when everyone else was in the common room having fun? Pyro just didn't get it! 

The Sniper looked like he wanted to join so why didn't he? He was apart of the team too! He should be able to have fun with everyone else! Now that he thought about, the Sniper never seemed to join the rest of the team.

He was always out in his van or sitting quietly in the corner, why Pyro hadn't even hard him speak of even smile or laugh! And now that he thought about it, the Sniper looked sad. And Pyro hated when people were sad! He wanted to go over and give Sniper a big hug like he would do with Engineer or Scout! But he also didn't want to scare Sniper off. Maybe Sniper just didn't know how to join? Maybe Pyro could help him!

Standing up Pyro made his way over to the lanky Australian who looked really surprised, and a bit nervous when he noticed Pyro was approaching him. He looked like he was about to bail when Pyro grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where everyone else was plopping down and the floor and tugging Sniper down with him. 

The others seemed surprised to see Sniper.

"Sniper! Didn't know you were inside son. How long have you been standin back there?" Engineer asked.

Sniper seemed really flustered by all the attention that was suddenly on him and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, uh not for long" 

Pyro was confused, Sniper had been standing there for quite awhile! But he didn't say anything about.

Engineer frowned "Well why didn't ya join us son? Musta been lonely back there by yourself"

Exactly! Pyro agreed with Engie! Then again, Engie was almost always right. 

Sniper seemed to get even more flustered "Um well, I just didn't want ta bother ya"

Engineer waved a dismissive hand "Nonsense, your welcomed ta join us anytime"

Sniper seemed surprised as he nodded, didn't Sniper already know he was already welcomed? Maybe he didn't, maybe that's why he was so sad? He didn't think he was welcome to join the fun! Well Pyro would have to change that. 

He tugged on Snipers arm to get his attention and gestured to the drawing he had been coloring, it was one of Scouts and he was kind enough to let Pyro color it in for him. 

Sniper nodded "Oh, that's noice mate. Real pretty"

Pyro beamed and grabbed a green crayon and put it in Snipers hand. Sniper seemed confused. 

"You...want me ta help you?" 

Pyro nodded happily and a small smile appeared on Snipers face, Pyro actually got him to smile!, as he relaxed slightly from his stiff posture he had previously been in. 

"Alrigh' mate, I can do tha" 

Pyro scooted closer to him and started to point out which parts needed to be colored green.

It wasn't much, Pyro thought, but it was a start.


End file.
